1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas turbines and concerns, more precisely, the portion of a turbine stator known as the turbine shroud, which is located so as to face the mobile vanes of a turbine stage. This invention is applicable particularly to aviation turbojets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important to achieve as small a radial tolerance as possible between the turbine shroud and the tips of the mobile vanes, any excessive play being prejudicial to the efficiency of the turbine. One known technique used to insure very small tolerances is to form the inside surface of the turbine shroud as one piece, called an "abradable" member capable of wearing down under the friction caused by the vanes without any risk of deteriorating the latter. However, if such wear occurs at a certain turbine load, it will increase the play under a different load. Thus, it is necessary to avoid wear as much as possible and, to that effect, prevent relative deformation of the turbine shroud in relation to the turbine shroud, whatever the load conditions in the turbine.